just another jara story
by alice12374
Summary: the title says it all please r
1. Chapter 1

-Jara-

"Hey boo, ready for tonight" Mick called as he passed Mara. Mick and Mara had been dating for 3 months now and Mick had a special evening planned. Mick had been pressuring Mara for sex for about a month now. Mick wouldn't say what he had planned, but Mara was certain she knew.

Mara looked up at Mick, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to have sex but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Mara mumbled some excuse under her breath and she ran up stairs. She was almost to her room when she saw Alfie and Jerome running for its door talking in hushed whispers and laughing.

"Oh what prank have you pulled now?" Mara asked, impatient and rolling her eyes.

"Just going to have to wait and see," the boys choked out, laughing the whole time. Mara sighed and slowly, carefully opened the door. She slowly walked in and looked around, nothing seemed out of place. Just as she took a deep breath, a bucket of honey fell on her head, soon followed by a bucket of feathers. Furious she screamed "alfie! Jerome!" she heard hard laughing and one of the two boys whisper "run. Run now."

Mara knew it was useless to run after them. Even if she caught them what was she going to do? Mara sighs and looked at her honey covered watch. It was ten minutes to seven. Mick would be expecting her soon. Got walked over to her dresser picked out a cute knee-length dress and went to go take a shower. By the time when finished getting herself clean and her hair and makeup done it was five minutes to eight. She heard a knock on her door and Mick asking to come in.

She opened the door and Mick let out a low whistle.

"Wow boo you look nice." Mick completed.

"thanks." Mara said, her voice barely audible

"Shall we go then?"

"Were to?"

"My room of course"

"Oh. Ok. Let's go"

Mick took Mara's hand and they walked down to his room. As soon as the door was closed Mick practically pushed Mara on the bed and kissed her hard.

"Mick," Mara whispered, "I dont think we should do this…"

"Its fine boo everyone's out at the school dance, we'll be fine."

"But…"

"Shhh" he interrupted Mick began to kiss her again. Harder now. Mara lip bean to swell a little. Maras eyes teared up when Mick lifted her skirt up. She didn't want him to do this but she didn't want him to see her cry so she held back best she could.

Just then Fabian walks in laughing to himself, quickly spotting the two he stopped laughing and left the room. Maras face flushed. She stood up mumbling something about being embarrassed, kissed Mick goodnight and walked out the room

Later that evening Mara went to bed early. She was fast asleep when everyone returned home. Amber walked into their room and saw a note by their door it read

Amber,

Meet me here tomorrow tonight. 7.

~m~

**I was told these sounds like house of hurt and love. I read that story AFTER I wrote this and there is difference in my story compared to theirs. I DID NOT steal their ideas. Thanks. Chapter 2 up soon depending on the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comment you guys! You don't know how much it means to me! Special shout out to kyroxisxsmexy and meredithglass you guys made me smile and thanks to written-in-hearts. Hope you like it. Blah blah blah im just boring you so stop reading this and read the story already:) **

Chapter two

Mara worried all through school about Mick he ignored her all day, surprisingly so did Fabian he didn't say anything to anyone. Mara stayed after school in the library until 7:30 she started to feel tired so instead of working on her science project she went home to go to sleep.

Mara got home and walked up the stairs slowly. She opened her door and looked up to see Mick kissing with amber. Mara screamed.

"Mick! What the heck? I can't believe you would do this! What are you doing with her?" Mara shouted at him, bringing the whole house up to see what's happened. Mick was to stunned he got caught all he could do is stand the like an idiot.

Mara couldn't stand it anymore. She ran down stairs to the couch were she sat and cried. Everyone was too stunned to know what to do so they all went to bed giving Mara some space. Ten minutes or so later Jerome, who had been secretly watching her from the staircase, sat down beside her.

"You're crying, it's depressing, so just stop it! I know you and Mick are over but wanna know something?" Jerome said trying to keep her spirits up.

Mara sniffled,"what?"

"Has an idiot for leaving someone as kind and beautiful and sweet as you."

"Aww Jerome! You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

They talked for hours until Mara fell asleep on Jerome's chest. She woke up at 1 am on the couch. Alone. She almost convinced herself it was a dream or that she was going crazy. But Jerome entered the room with a bowl of ice cream in his hands. "Hey," he whispered, "you're up." She nodded her head as he sat down next to her.

"Umm… I got some ice cream, if you want some… I mean isn't that what girls do after they find a pimple or get a period or break up with someone… they just eat a lot of ice cream right?"

"…."

"Fine doesn't talk to me but this is good you have to try some it's delicious!" Jerome took the spoon and aimed to for her mouth but "missed" and hit her nose with a spoonful of chocolate syrup and ice cream "oops" Jerome chuckled and then handed her the spoon and offered her some for real.

"Feeling better?" he asked rubbing her shoulder

Mara just rolled her as if anything could make her feel better right now

Jerome raised an eyebrow "did you ju-just ROLL YOURE EYES AT ME!"

Mara looked and again rolled her eyes at his childishness

"Fine then," he said, "you asked for it, it's on!"

Jerome dragged Mara down on the floor with him and they started wrestling. It was not long before he had Mara pinned to the floor

"No fair, Jerome, your stronger than me!"

"Haven't you heard? Life not fair"

Jerome leaned down a little and Mara's heart fluttered. _Wow _she thought to herself_ just wow damn he looks so sexy right now and when I'm around him my heart feels like it's never been hurt before. Wait No! What am I saying? This is the same guy that dumped honey and feathers all over you… but his smile is just so…._

Mara leaned up about to kiss him when Mick walked in the room, looking for a midnight snack when he spotted them.

**So love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Might update soon. Sorry if I don't I got this big art project do soon. :p should be up by Friday 2-18 at the latest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok please don't hate me! I know I took forever to update this and I feel horrible about it. Here's chap 3. Again sorry!**

_Mara leaned up about to kiss him when Mick walked in the room, looking for a midnight snack when he spotted them._

"Jerome, Mara?" Mick said his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Oh Mick, thi-this this isn't-"Mara stuttered out while walking towards Mick.

Mick held his hand up, silently ordering her to stop. "No, Mara, I get it- I'm you second choice. You _obviously _want that bone head instead of me" Mick sneered.

Mara's blood boiled listening to him. How dear he say that? "First of all Jerome isn't a bone head- he's more cunning than you'll ever be! And second, how dare you even _think_ about saying that when only hours ago I caught you kissing amber!" Mara screamed at him.

"Bloody hell! You gone delusional haven't you? To crazy with jealousy of what I and amber had to see that it was an innocent kiss!" he spat at her

Mara knew there was a witty come back somewhere inside of her she just couldn't find it in her she mumble out something, causing a smirk from Mick

"Thought so," he said walking away

"Mick…" Mara whispered. But he didn't look back

When two warm arms snaked around her waist, Mara jumped. Only to then remember Jerome was still in the room. Her cheeks flooded in embarrassment that someone had seen her fight fighting with Mick.

"You don't need him Mara. He no good for you, he's not worth it" Jerome whispered in her ear.

"Jerome-" Mara whispered awkward sliding out of his embrace.

Jerome cut her off "no Mara I get it you want Mick. Ill pretend this never happened if you do too" he turned, walking back to his room

"No Jerome waits… I …. I …." But it was too late he was already gone.

Needless to say Mara cried herself to sleep that night.

"Breakfast!"Someone called. Mara recognized the voice as Trudy.

"Coming!" she yelled down the stairs rushing to get ready.

She noticed Fabian and Nina holding hands on her way down.

Breakfast was silent, except Nina and Fabian whispering things to each other and blushing. A lot.

School was a blurry haze. The teachers seemed to notice Mara uncharacteristic-zoned out state and decided it best to not call on her today. Mara vaguely remembered walking home and dressing in street clothes.

Mara looked up taking in her surroundings. A small maths book half open on her bedside table, mascara ruined pillow, door closed tightly. It depressed Mara slightly that none other friends came to comfort her, or even to ask her what's wrong, but at the same time she was grateful for the chance to be alone and think.

Mara thought for what seemed like hours. Did she want Mick? Did she want Jerome? Did she want to be alone? Mick seems like he belittles Mara a lot. But Jerome likes to pull pranks on her…

In the end Mara decided to go with her heart and choose Jerome. Mara looked towards her digital pink clock. An hour to supper she thought. She decided she would use this time to tell Jerome how she felt. She wiped the ruined mascara of her face and descended down the stairs.

**(A/n I wanted to stop here but I feel horrible about not updating in so long in gonna continue it… love me? Please?)**

Mara took a deep breath and knocked on Jerome's door before she had the chance to talk herself out of it.

"It's open" Jerome called out.

"Man up Jaffrey" Mara scolded herself under her breath and pushed open the door.

"Hey- oh it's you mumbles. What do you want?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes! There is Jerome! I-I'm sorry so sorry-"Mara said with pleading eyes.

"Stop right there," Jerome said cutting her off "you have nothing to apologize for mumbles I already told you that."  
Mara's eyes teared up "I just wanted to say that last night Mick was right." Jerome was about to cut in when she raised up a hand stopping him. "Let me finish. Mick was right when he said that I didn't want him- I want you." Mara said her voice cracking a few times.

"Mara," Jerome pleaded looking into her eyes "tells me you're saying the truth. Not saying it in order to win."

"I'm not, I want you Jerome." To this Jerome nodded.

He suddenly looked up into Mara's eyes

"I want you too Mara…" he whispered leaning forward to kiss her.

They were just about to kiss when they heard a familiar voice call out **(a/n what if I just ended it there? Would you kill me? Heck id probaly kill me!) **

"Dinner is ready!" Trudy called out.

Jerome huffed, "just can't get one bloody kiss in, can I?"

Mara just giggled. Then leaned down into, what was her opinion, the best. Kiss. Ever.

**And fin. So did I make up even a little bit I'm sure everyone hates me now sigh… sorry please click that review button I know you'll do it anyways cuz you wanna chew me out right? Sorry again love ya'll. Please don't let your hatred for my crappy updating time affect your review on my story. If anyone reads this story that is… **


End file.
